User blog:Bowser
NOTICE: I will probably update this if I think of something more clear to say and stuff. So today just so happened to be the day that Wreck-It Ralph, along with its short, Paperman, premiered today. It also just so happened that I watched it today also. And right now, I'm gonna review these features. Now... Paperman: Paperman is a wonderful featurette, showcasing its unique animation which blends CGi with elements of traditional animation. The entire short is just simply sweet and emotional. I give Paperman an A-''. And now for the starring feature, ''Wreck-It Ralph: Wreck-It Ralph. Oh my, where do I start? Okay, let's start with the story. For thirty years, Wreck-It Ralph, the bad guy of an arcade game called Fix-It Felix, Jr., gets tired of his job of being a bad guy, so he pursues his dreams to become a hero by earning this gold medal in newest game in the arcade, Hero's Duty. In the process though, he comes across another arcade game, this time being a racing game, called Sugar Rush Speedway. Stuff happens which leads on to another chain of events and stuff. Just in a summary, it may seem that this movie is another one of those "i dun wanna do dis anymoar so i persue mah draems instaed", which is basically the case here, but when you watch the movie, the story takes a lot of unexpected turns. And by a lot, I seriously mean, a lot. Even if you knew a ton of spoilers. The story is spectacular, with the main plotline and the little subplots that get resolved at the end. Next, the characters. Oh God, the characters. You have no idea how much I love them. Here, I am just gonna give a quick thought about what I think about these characters... (plus a quick note, all of the voice acting in this movie was amazing). # Wreck-It Ralph - A very lovable, hug-able, caring, epic, relatable, badarse bad guy, full of feels and "ermagawd". # Vanellope von Schweetz - A very lovable, adorable cutie that's a "brat with dirty hair"-Wreck-It Ralph. Also has a child's imagination and full of feels and "ermagawd". # Fix-It Felix, Jr. - A very lovable, adorable and hug-able good guy full of feels and "ermagawd". # Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - A very badarse ***** full of feels and "ermagawd". # King Candy - A very adorable corrupted little monarch full of sweet 'n' sour emotions, feels, and "ermagawd". # Sour Bill - Awesome. # Taffyta Muttonfudge - Adorable mean little *****. # Mayor Gene - Adorable mean little *****. All of them are great, lovable, and memorable characters. And now, for the presentation. The visuals in this movie are highly amazing. If you pay attention, there are a lot of details filled in throughout the entire movie, from the backgrounds and landscapes to the little hidden details that people might miss. Also, the score for the movie is also great, which is actually best heard when listening to the official soundtrack. The score sounds like a perfect balanced mix of the Super Mario Galaxy orchestral scores, the music of the Sonic series, and classic Disney orchestral scores with a little iddy biddy hint of Skyward Sword's and Star Fox Assault's music. All in all, this is probably one of the best movies that the "Disney Animation Canon" has to offer. This is seriously now my favorite movie from the Animation Canon. Heck, even my favorite Disney hero and villain are now from this movie! I gratefully award Wreck-It Ralph an A+++. Seriously. Go. Go watch it. Now. Category:Blog posts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Reviews